1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric control apparatus for a vehicle suspension mechanism of which the spring constant and damping force can be controlled independently to one another.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In Japanese Utility Model Lain-open Publication No. 60-148105, there has been proposed a vehicle suspension mechanism of which the spring constant can be adjusted by operation of a first actuator and of which the damping force can be adjusted by operation of a second actuator. In the suspension mechanism, however, the spring constant and damping force may not be adjusted in accordance with travel road surface conditions of the vehicle.